


The Shirt

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Like a Surprising Amount of Angst, They Both Fucked Up Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Something was going to break between Kara and Lena eventually with all of the secrets. Kara just wasn't expecting the catalyst to be the new batwoman merchandise Lena apparently owns.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c00nt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00nt/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Guys! This was my prompt for the Secret Santa Exchange! Also, c00nt I might write your other prompt some time in the future. There was a bit of a mix up and I got your prompt like last week though so I didn't have time for both of them. Hopefully you have a great Christmas! 
> 
> Also I've been getting a bit....less enthused about Supercorp. So if anyone wants me to write a oneshot for a different pairing now would be the time to prompt me. If you prompt me c00nt with a different pairing I'l definitely get to it. Anyways guys, have a great time!

Kara was exhausted. She was weary even as her body ached despite it being as pristine as always. Some sun and she would be as healthy as always. But inside her mind was tired. “How do you humans do this?” She groaned. 

“My bathtub has a jets.” Kate replied from where she was slumped over the other end of the couch. “Also I used to have a girlfriend to come home to who was very keen on massage oils.” 

She was too tired to blush. “Used?” 

“She got tired of the bruises, the lies.” Kate’s face tightened. “So what do you think Danvers, was our team up as good for you as it was for me?” 

Kara picked up a pillow and chucked it into Kate’s face. “You said it like that on purpose!” She pouted, brows drawn together as she glared at Kate. 

Kate let out a huff of shock as the pillow nailed her in the face. She blinked at her in complete shock. “You hit me in the face with a pillow.” 

“You made an alien gang being taken down sound like sex!” Kara grumped. 

Snorting outright Kate shook her head. “At least they didn’t name me Batgirl.” 

“It’s not fair you get to be Batwoman.” She groaned as the movement made her sore back muscles pull. “Ow, seriously how do you put up with the pain?” 

Kate eyed her dubiously. “I’ve seen your record. At least I haven’t been beaten into a comma. Well yet.” She raised a beer bottle towards her in a salute. “You get the award for most near death experiences, which I live in Gotham and don’t have super powers. I should be the one asking you how you put up with the pain.” 

“It...huh.” Kara paused as she thought about it. “I heal so fast. I just...bare it till it can go away.” 

Kate’s mouth softened slightly. “We should team up again. I might even get merchandise if this keeps up.” 

“Merchandise?” Kara’s head rolled to the side slightly. 

Kare raised both brows. “Have you seen how much stuff has that crest of yours stamped on it? Shirts, stickers, underwear, toys, candy, crackers; I had a mugger with a Super crest on the handle of his gun.” She smirked. “Maybe I can get over this dry spell if I find a hot lady in a bat shirt?” 

“That’s….!” Kara spluttered. 

Kate looked at her in disbelief. “You can’t say you haven’t at least thought about it?”

“I...Supergirl doesn’t have sex!” She could feel her face turning red. 

Kate let out a short laugh. “You are Supergirl.” 

“That’s...fine! But I’m not going to have a one night stand with a fan.” She hissed at her friend and crime fighting partner. 

Kate’s face was sly. “What, no no strings attached sex for the girl of steel? I may just have to steal some of your fans.” 

////

The thing was that her conversation stuck in Kara’s head. Sure enough, now that she was looking for it there crests everywhere. She’d rather ignored it mostly, but her families symbol was everywhere. It was difficult to say how it made her feel. On one hand seeing a little child running around proudly in their Super tennis shoes was everything. But on the other hand, well the adult store she’d grabbed a robber out of had been...well there’d been a wall of merchandise with her crest on it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator stopping. 

Shaking her head she straightened her pink sweater and stepped out of the elevator. Kara smiled, raising her hand. “Hi Eve.” 

“Hi Kara, Ms Luthor just got back from the lab.” Eve smiled as she went back to her work. 

Kara smiled, seeing her best friend was just what she needed. She walked into the office unsuspecting that anything was wrong. “Lena! I brought lunch!” Holding up the bag of take out only to freeze as she saw what Lena was wearing. 

“Oh Kara! I wasn’t expecting you.” Lena smiled as she looked up from where she’d been bent over her desk. She walked over as if she wasn’t wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was….what? 

Kara felt her eyes going straight to Lena’s chest. There, printed across the center of her chest was large red bat symbol. “You like Batwoman?” 

“What?” Lena laughed as she glanced at her shirt. “Oh this? An old boarding school friend of mine sent it to me. Kate Kane, she’s running Wayne Industries right now. Turned out to be useful since my clothing got singed in the lab.” 

She felt a rush of something...angry at that. “I didn’t know you liked hero merchandise?” 

“Oh I don’t.” Lena shrugged while grabbing the bag of take out and walking towards their couch with it. “So what have you been doing today? Any big stories I can help with?” 

Kara felt a sort of...jealousy, it was jealousy. “Why not Supergirl stuff? They have some nice Supergirl merchandise and it's National City not Gotham.” 

“And add to that woman’s ego? No thank you.” Lena looked over at her, raising a single eyebrow. “Are you alright?” 

She bit at her lower lip. “Ego?” 

“God it's as if Supergirl’s head can’t get any bigger.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

Kara’s fingers trembled, everything felt rolling and awful. “But you were making kryptonite.” She felt sick as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

Lena froze, her face jerked with a double take. “She abused my trust, asked my boyfriend to spy on me. Used a person I cared about to investigate me.” 

“Who should she have asked?” Kara’s throat felt dry. “The DEO? A government organization that would make legal record and make formal records of searching your labs? Who would gladly throw you in a black site prison if they had the chance? National City PD who would make it a public question and plaster headlines tearing you to pieces? Someone who didn’t know you and would be looking for something to use against you?” 

Lena’s face turned sharp. “She should have trusted me!” She snapped. 

“You can’t expect people to trust you when you’re making biological weapons designed specifically to kill them!” Kara threw her arm out, a slight twinge at the sight of the stupid bat splayed across Lena’s chest. “You can’t be angry when you were committing a crime.” 

Lena crossed her arms, pulling back. “So what, you think I should just let some stuck up hero, who uses my loved ones against me because I was skirting the word of the law?” 

“Kryptonite is a controlled substance and is a biological agent that harms one species! You wouldn’t have made that suit to protect from it if you hadn’t of known that.” Kara snapped, why couldn’t Lena just listen to her. “Who should she have asked? Name one person who she should have asked?” 

Lena’s jaw tightened. “If I hadn’t of made that kryptonite either Sam would have been killed or Reign would have destroyed the world.” 

“You could have come to me with that!” Kara took a step forward. “Do you think I don’t know kryptonians are dangerous!? I had to kill my own uncle! My sister killed my aunt! The only kryptonian who has not tried to murder me is my cousin. If you’d come to me I could have helped you. But you made it, knowing that you’ve had tech stolen from you by your mother, knowing it wasn’t safe. If I’m not expecting kryptonite do you know how quickly my enemies will kill me?” 

Lena’s eyes widened, her mouth opening silently. “You’re her.” A sharp sort of pain shot through her face. “Of course you are.” Her face turned cruel. 

“I…” Kara froze, she hadn’t. “Oh Rao.” 

“Don’t you dare lie.” Lena hissed. 

Kara cringed. “I...I didn’t want you to find out like this.” 

“Don’t you mean that never wanted me to know.” Lena glanced her figure up and down. “Or was this whole act supposed to be temporary?” 

“Act?” Kara shook her head. “This is who I am.” She pressed a hand to her chest. “I just… I just wanted one friend who didn’t look at me as Supergirl and forget that I’m Kara.” She could tell Lena was shutting down with every word. “You’ve met my human mother. If you were like your brother you have every piece of knowledge you’d need to destroy me in every way. Do you think I would have let you this close if I didn’t trust you?” 

Lena’s neck was tense, tendons standing out. “If that was true you wouldn’t have use your friendship to spy on me.” 

“I know you Lena, I knew you were making kryptonite when I saw that lab. I knew it. But I didn’t want to. So I asked James. I didn’t think of it as him being your boyfriend. I asked him as Guardian, as someone I trusted, as someone I trusted not to use anything he saw to hurt you. It was stupid and I should have come to you. I should have told you then. It stopped being about having a friend who saw me to being Kara and started being just hiding then.” Kara ran a hand up loosening her hair and letting it fall. 

Kara looked down before squaring her shoulders, raising her gaze she pulled off her glasses. “I made a mistake, several of them.” She held Lena’s gaze. “I never meant to hurt you, that doesn’t mean I haven’t. But you are my best friend. I am so sorry I let my fear control me.” 

“What’s your name?” The words left Lena’s mouth carefully measured. 

“Kara Zor-el, but here on earth I go by the name Kara Danvers. When I use the powers I gained on this planet I’m known as Supergirl.” She forced herself to stay open.

Lena was silent for an agonizingly long time. “Well, it only took you three years.” 

“You…” Kara let herself slump, but… this was the second most important relationship in her life. She was not going to lose that. She couldn’t lose that. She wasn’t going to be Oliver losing everyone because he refused to be honest with his feelings. “Your turn.” 

Lena seemed confused for a second. “What do you mean my turn? You know my name.” 

“Trust, it goes both ways. I love you, you’re my best friend, the best friend I’ve ever had. But neither of us are people who can trust when the other doesn’t trust them.” Kara shifted, she hated this. It went against everything she felt comfortable with. “I know you Lena.” 

Her friend, hopefully still friend, let a low breath of air. “I’m experimenting with human augmentation and evolution using the Harum-el.” 

Kara felt her eyes turn blurry with tears of relief. “We should probably talk about that later. I’m sure Alex will be able to help.” 

“Not going to accuse me of being a Luthor?” Lena raised a brow, her guard clearly still up. But a chink of real emotion shown through. 

She let out a choked sound and shook her head. “No, I know you Lena. It sounds terrifying but I’m sure it's brilliant and will help people.” Kara felt herself leaning forward. “Just please let me help? Even if it's just so that it's all legal and you can’t be hurt by it like that.” 

“It was real wasn’t it?” Lena’s arms dropped from infront of her to her sides. “Our friendship?” 

“YES!” Kara took an involuntary step forward. “You’re my best friend! If I lost you it would be horrible, I’d never forgive myself for being stupid enough to lose you.”

Lena’s face finally softened ever so slightly. “You get one second chance. If you ever lie to me, or use me or those I care for against me again we’re done.”

“I promise.” Kara swallowed nervously. “You as well. I don’t care about L-corp secrets, just you know no lying please?” 

Lena gave a slow nod, she looked rather lost. “What now? It still...hurts even if I know I’ll forgive you with time.” Shifting slightly she was clearly at a complete loss. “I have a feeling you feel the same.”

“Maybe we eat lunch and you ask those questions you’ve been saving up for Supergirl for the last three years? Or we could just talk about Snapper’s latest temper tantrum and whatever you’re working on that ruined your clothes earlier.” Kara felt her shoulders lowering and her posture turning more Kara Danvers than Kara Zor-el. 

Lena seemed to ponder it before nodding and sitting down on the couch. “I can do that.” 

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara half collapsed on the other side of the couch. She reached for the bag of food, and unloaded the thai. “It’s not hot.” 

Lena crossed her legs. “Well, we can always stick it in the microwave.” 

“Oh good idea.” Kara quickly opened the boxes and zapped them with heat vision. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from where Lena was sitting. “Is that healthy?” 

“Eliza tested it and it's fine for human consumption.” She shifted, maybe using her powers right off the bat was a bad idea? 

Lena reached forward picking up her usual order. “That explains the ruined turkey at thanksgiving.” 

“I’m great at cooking turkey! Alex just made me make it the usual way.” Kara pouted slightly.

Lena bit at her lip, looking uncharacteristically unsure. She remained looking down for a long enough moment to tell Kara this wasn’t about the turkey. “Why?” 

“Why what?” Kara cocked her head slightly. 

Lena looked straight at her. “Why do you care enough to go through all of this to remain friends? You have friends, losing me would be hardly worth mentioning. So why the effort despite everything?” 

“Because you’re you.” Kara reached out touching Lena’s hand softly. She shot a short glare at the stupid batwoman shirt. It was ugly she decided right then. That was her problem with it. “You’re kind, driven, devoted to doing good, loyal, gorgeous. When I’m with you it's like everything will be alright. Sometimes when I can’t sleep your heart beat is the thing that helps be relax. Your recklessness is terrifying admittedly, I’m not sure if you’d survive long if we stopped being friends. I mean you just rush into danger every time. Just seeing you makes my whole day better. I feel like I’m just me when I’m with you, and I feel all warm and happy here.” 

Kara pressed her palm of her heart. “You inspire me, keep me grounded. Without you I would have lost my life as Kara. I can’t even picture my life without you in it. Our time together is my favorite times of the week. It's so much more than anything I feel for anyone else and….” She trailed off her eyes widening. “Oh Rao I’m in love you.” 

Lena’s mouth opened in surprise. “Wait, what?” 

“I’m in love with you….like romantic love.” Kara felt like she’d been slammed into a sidewalk by another kryptonian. “That’s why the batwoman shirt bothers me. I’m jealous.” She blinked rapidly. “How did I never notice that?” 

Lena made a slightly shocked sound. “The batwoman shirt? I paraded my ex’s around you and practically wore indecent clothing and it was a shirt with a different hero’s logo that got through to you?!” 

“Uh…..” Kara felt her face turning bright red.

“I’m going to kill you. Tomorrow you’re going to take me on a date.” Lena groaned dropping her face into her palms. “A batwoman shirt? Seriously?”


End file.
